


Magical

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Mermaid Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette was only 12 years old when she saw a strange merman her own age she had never seen before, so what does she do but talk to him. Little did she know he was just waiting for a girl to come talk to him. He took Marinette to this abandoned cave where he proceeded to rape her day and night until he was sure she would be pregnant.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. The beginning

I was just minding my own business just out for my morning swim before I had to head back to the surface for class, when I saw a merman around my age I'd never seen before. I was curious so naturally I decided to go and talk to him.

"Hi what's your name?" I asked him.

"Lars and might I say you are one pretty mermaid." He said and grabbed my wrist.

"Hey let go of me please!" I shouted.

"No can do cutie you see you're going to be the lucky mermaid that will bear my children so I can't let you go." He said as he dragged me off in the direction of the caves.

"I'd rather be married to the kraken than bear your children you creep!" I shouted.

"Well that can be arranged and then I'll just take your younger sister instead while you're getting pumped full of kraken eggs. Though of course even if you bear me children if you continue to be this uncooperative I can arrange for your little sister to spend the rest of her life birthing baby krakens and of course I can't forget all the rest of your sisters what a miracle that your family had 6 kids and all of them girls we can always find creatures that need a mermaid to bear their young for all of your sisters." He said.

"No I will not let you violate my body and I will never bear a child to you!" I screamed.

"Alrighty then I guess this means that your sister Bridgette gets to be the lucky mermaid that will be birthing the young of the kraken for the rest of her life." He said, as he tied me down to a flat rock in the cave. Once he was satisfied with the bonds he got into a position to drive his cock into me. And that he did and he was not gentle at all. He slammed up into my womb before pulling out and slamming back in again and repeating this pattern of deep thrusts into my womb before pulling out until he released inside of me. After a few hours he was back.

"Well cutie I can safely say that Bridgette is already getting used to her new life. Why she's already got a huge clutch of eggs in her. Why she looks as if she's nine months pregnant and about to burst and the eggs have only been laid inside of her last night. Hold up let me explain why it's amazing that she's got a huge clutch, the kraken will keep her safe and as such the eggs will all survive, my friend ,who was there to witness the kraken lay it's eggs had asked the kraken to go slow to allow him to count without the use of an ultrasound shell later on, had counted 60 eggs exactly. The eggs have this gell like covering on them when they are first laid but within 24 hours that gel dissolves and becomes part of the mother's DNA and within another 24 hours the gell forms again and then dissolves into the eggs meaning that the eggs are biologically your sister's children making them your nieces and nephews. Now cutie are you ready for round 2." He said. I can't believe it he actually has made Bridgette the kraken's little breeding bitch. That's what he's doing to me. He'll turn me into a slut and then let me go and I'll end up begging every man I meet no matter his species to have sex with me. What if when he gets me pregnant he trains me to enjoy the feeling of being pregnant and having a bulging stomach all the time and causes me to develop a pregnancy kink. On god I've definitely missed class by now hopefully mom and dad send out guards to find me.


	2. The kraken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette's night with the kraken was not something she was expecting and now she has 60 eggs sealed inside of her.

Bridgette POV 

I was out swimming looking for Marinette because she's still hadn't come back to the palace to say goodbye before going back to the surface for her classes. Well I've been swimming all day and haven't found Marinette so she missed her classes today. I then see this strange merman and of course being the curious girl I am I decided to go talk to him.

"Hi my name's Bridgette what's yours." I said.

"My name is esmond and I have some news your sister was taken earlier this morning and because she wouldn't cooperate with the kidnapper her kidnapper who has some control over the kraken had decided to send me a man who works for him to stay alive to take you to the kraken to be it's breeding bitch." Esmond says as he starts dragging me towards the lair of the kraken. When we got there he pushed me inside where the kraken immediately started to caress me with its tentacles, before pushing a smaller one into my pussy getting me ready to take the ovipositor that I knew would be coming soon. After the small tentacle finished the kraken tried to put a slightly larger one in, I tried to fight it but the kraken slipped a thick tentacle down my throat before releasing some sort of aphrodisiac then when I had stopped struggling the kraken slipped in a tentacle full of eggs.

"Hey buddy mind going slow so I can count the eggs your breeding bitch has put into her without the use of an ultrasound shell." Esmond said.

"No please don't do this to me please Esmond I thought that you were an okay guy but no your nothing but a jerk." I said. Then I felt something entering my pussy before it settled in my womb I was too freaked out about the fact that the kraken was laying eggs in me to try and count them. After a while it was finally over and the eggs were sealed inside of me. I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually sort of ended up enjoying the feeling of being full of eggs.

"This is the largest clutch I've ever seen but luckily with this large of a clutch it will allow her to become sort of like an octopus and she won't feel pain when laying the 60 eggs inside of her. Though after 9 months when she lays the eggs her tail will probably be replaced by tentacles and after each pregnancy she will transform a bit more until she's no longer a mermaid but a kraken." Great 60 eggs plus the more often I get filled up with eggs the quicker I become a kraken.

"Do you think you could put more in her ass and double the amount of eggs. Then maybe put more in her stomach and triple the amount of eggs."Esmond suggested. Lucky for me the kraken decided that 60 was enough.

"Excuse me kraken if I'm going to be carrying your eggs--" I started before Esmond cut me off.

"The eggs actually have a gell coating them that will dissolve within the next 24 hours and mix with your DNA and then within another 24 hours the gel reforms and dissolves into the eggs making the babies in the eggs biologically related to you." Esmond said. I just started sobbing I hope Marinette is doing better then I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I do not condone rape


	3. Authors note

I’m so sorry but this isn’t an update. I’ve lost all inspiration for this fic and just can no longer get into writing it so I plan on orphaning this work but if I find someone who is willing to continue it I will let them take what I already have written to use as they continue it

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone rape but this story is an idea on what could happen as a result of rape. If anyone has a better title idea please let me know


End file.
